Men, Woman, Baseball and the rules of the game
by a6
Summary: rated R for a Reason. please r&R love between two people mnot me and another tanks


Men, Woman  
And Baseball  
And the Rules  
Of the game  
  
By "a"  
We've been dating for about 7 months  
All in all we've been happy  
Yea sure we have had our disagreements  
But we always made up afterward.  
As our relations ship grew and blossomed  
And I rounded the bases getting to first  
We were content and happy kissing and  
Kissing more, only then it happened as I made my move  
I felt her mounds of squishy goodness.  
Caressing them gently yet firmly  
Gyrating them In my hands gliding my fingers  
Over the hard tiny protruding mounds of feeling  
The batter getting up  
The pitch turning out to be down and out  
I swung my bat finding contact with the ball  
Sending it spinning widely out into left field  
The fielder catching the grounder and me making my way to second  
The though of me sliding  
The dust clearing  
SAFE!!!!  
My hands making her gasp in anticipation.  
My mouth kissing her earlobe and my tongue  
Exploring her every hill and valley on her ear.  
Making my way down to her neck licking her sweet sweat away  
Driving her mad with me moving so slow  
She shivers  
Goosebumps traveling up and down her body  
We were content and satisfied  
Several months past and I'm still at second base  
Thank god for small miracles  
Then we had a disagreement about a date  
She went to confide in one of her girlfriends  
I saw her a week later and we made up  
The thing was she never told me about the one night  
The party she went to  
Though I found out eventually  
I was livid yet I felt compassion and soon forgave her  
So we started up the game again because of the rainout  
The players once again taking there proper places  
On the field of romance  
Several weeks went by the score of the game still 2-0  
Favor me  
Then it came we went out on a date  
It was a nice evening  
We went dancing at clubs  
Dinner at a nice place  
Her favorite movie in the theater  
Then came the climax of the evening  
We shared a goodnight kiss.  
Batter up at the plate  
Starts to stare down the pitcher  
And he winks at him.  
The pitcher getting mad  
Decides to hit him  
Batter doges the ball  
Batter gets up and then to show the pitcher  
Points his mighty ash bat up into the pitcher face.  
The pitch is clean  
Straight down the middle  
He swings  
Crack!!!  
The crowd is silent as the ball screams for mercy  
The batter finishes second  
And slides into third head first  
She makes her move now and bites my  
Lip and tugs at it as if telling me something  
as her hands move under my shirt  
She grabs my nipple and gives me a Hiccky  
Her hands have a mind of there own and trace  
An intricate pattern on my chest outlining my abs  
I moan in pleasure  
Then to make me shudder  
She trails a finger down center my chest  
Down to the button on my jeans  
I shudder in anticipation  
The car windows fog up from all the friction  
We have risen to a new plane in our relationship  
The crowd goes wild  
The captain calls a time out.  
We are completely satisfied and content.  
Sever more months goes by and its Prom Night  
A night to remember friends and reminisce of things gone by  
I pull up to her house in a 1969 mustang stingray coup.  
All polished and revved up for what lays ahead  
I get out and ring the door bell  
Her mother answers the door.  
I greet her parents and look up the second floor  
There she stands her beauty like a beacon  
in the night guiding home lost sailors  
I watch as she descends the stairs  
Gracefully I approach her and pin on a broach of flowers to her arm  
I lead her to the car  
I tell her sweet nothing wile driving  
We arrive at the school  
We dance we drink punch  
And gaze deeply into each others eyes  
The dance over the king and queen chosen  
Not us but we don't care we know how deep our love goes  
We leave and drive away  
Bottom of the 9th and 2 outs  
Batter gets up to bat  
Staring down the pitcher  
The pitch  
STRIKE ONE  
Batter stares down the pitcher again  
The pitch  
STRIKE TWO  
This time the batter gives him the middle finger  
The pitcher goes wild  
And through down and out  
The bat connects with the ball  
Flying higher then ever before it goes deep center  
Going, going, going gone.  
The batter does his victory lap around the bases  
and stops with in 3 steps of home base  
With anticipation and nervousness  
We undress ready to make our relationship complete  
The batter takes a step forward  
We kiss passionately poring all of our love for each other into it  
The batter takes another step forward only one step from home plate  
I enter her with nothing but sweet intentions  
she accepts and we become one  
The batter now only a foot away steps on home plate  
We commence and love at its peek feelings of pure euphoria erupt  
The batter crosses home plate and trips on it  
My lover cries and I ask why  
The batter falls and crakes his head wide open  
She tells me that She is H.I.V. positive  
Everyone looks at the batter stunned  
as blood pores out of his head and soaks into the ground  
I cry now and so have she.  
Since then we've told her parents and mine  
We've come to terms and have accepted fates decision  
We have now triumphed over this set back  
Our love is eternal and we are content  
no matter what. 


End file.
